Life in the Flock
by HarryPotter2011
Summary: Max has a huge problem! She's in love with Iggy, and Fang is majorly jealous and might leave forever! Miggy/Fax/Niggy Then, some new additions happen to the flock. Will Max like this? Rated T
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Max's Love

Chapter 1-

MPOV-

We, the flock that is, were sadly still with the Anne. Right now we were at school. I had just left the library, trying to find Fang.

I saw him in a classroom, so I hurried forward. I was standing there completely shocked at what I saw. HE WAS KISSING SOME GIRL!

I spun off to get away. I was disgusting. I knew that girl! Her toughing my best friend made me sick. No, I didn't like Fang just cared that that slut was fooling him.

I was in the hall when out of nowhere there was searing pain in my leg. I looking down to see I'd been shot. WTF?! How did that happen?

I went to the bathroom to sponge off the blood. Then, I limped to Fang's classroom so we can get the heck outta here.

"Fang!" I whispered. He saw me and slipped out of the chair and walked over to me.

"What?" He whispered back.

"I was shot in the leg, we gotta get outta here!"

"Wow."

"What?"

"You would fake a gunshot just 'cause you're jealous of me and Lissa!"

Was he really that full of himself? "I'm not jealous you jerk!" I screamed. "I'm serious!"

"Yeah right. Later!" And he just walked away

Ugh! He's so annoying! So I limped over to Iggy's classroom, when I ran right into an

Eraser coming in the other direction.

"Going somewhere!?" He said hands wrapping around my arms.

"FLOCK! Help!" And soon the entire flock came out, Fang looked so angry.

I'll spare you the details, but let's just say that Eraser won't- oh never mind.

The flock ran off and took to the sky, except me. I had to be carried by Iggy because I was all loopy from lose of blood. Then, all I remember was passing out.

IPOV-

We had to get Max to the hospital, she had soaked her pants with blood.

"Here Iggy, let me take her." Fang said reaching out for Max.

"No! If you believed her she wouldn't be in this mess!" I yelled.

"I- I" Fang stammered.

"Whatever." I said.

"Yo, Nudge where's the hospital?" I called.

"I guide you, follow me." That was one of the shortest things she has said.

Chapter 2-

FPOV-

Gosh, I hope Max is okay. I felt like such a jerk. I sat there tense in the waiting room, when the doctor came in and Iggy stood. I have no idea how a doctor came in.

"She'll be fine you can go see her now." The doctor announced.

Thank god! I would have felt terrible if she was badly hurt.

IPOV-

I followed the flock into Max's room. I felt around for her bed and Nudge helped me out. She brought me over to Max.

"Hey guys." Max said weakly.

"Hey." That was all I could manage.

"Can I talk to Iggy alone you guys?" Max asked.

Sures and uh huhs were spread through the flock. I stood by Max's bed tense.

"Thanks for today." Max almost whispered. I couldn't respond.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this, but… I love you."

WHAT! "Wha-"Iggy stammered.

MPOV-

Oh my gosh! Did I just say that out loud?! I think Iggy is totally weirded out. OH NO!

"I- um- love you too." Iggy stuttered.

Huh? "Really"

"Yeah, always have and more than a sister."

"So this means-"

"Um- well I could do this." Iggy whispered. Then he leaned down toward me.

His lips touched me and I felt so alive.

"Wow." We both said as we pulled away.

"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend or-" I asked.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend! If you're ok with that." Iggy answered

"Yeah I'm definitely okay with that." I replied. Iggy smiled.

We kissed again except it was more special this time. Iggy pulled back looking confused. I so didn't like that.

"What's wrong?" I asked tensely.

"I- I can see again. Like I can see everything again."

WHAT!

Chapter 3-

MPOV-

What did he just say? "You say what now?"

"I said I can se-"


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.**

Chapter 3-

IPOV-

"WHAT?" Max screamed.

"I can see everything, just like I used to." I said awed.

"No way!"

"I think it was the kiss. Are you developing a curing power or something?" I said only half joking.

"Maybe."

"Well, let's tell the flock!"

"Duh!!"

I just couldn't believe it. Seeing. Now I know what I have been missing most of my life.

MPOV-

Okay, a lot of things happening today. Let's review:

1) Me getting shot by that Eraser.

2) Iggy and I getting together. Aiiiiiie!

3) Iggy can see possibly because of my kiss.

4) Fang seems super pissed, I don't know why.

"What's going on?" Angel asked, as if she didn't know as they all crowded into the hospital room.

"Well, 2 things. First me and Iggy are together." As I said this Fang looked even more pissed if that's possible. "Seco-"

"I can see again. All thanks to Max's kiss." He said looking at me adoringly. I blushed.

"We don't know if it's my kiss, but it see-"

"It has to be the kiss. It felt so, so magical. He said awed.

Man, does he look hot when he's happy. Wait- did I just think that no forget it.

"No way! OMG! That's awesome!" Were all the responses coming from the flock.

Although Nudge was trying to hide it she seemed a little disappointed. I mean what could be disappointing about this day?! Well other than me getting shot.

Also Fang seemed like he was radiating anger, but only I can see it.

"So what do ya say? Let's get outta here. My leg is feeling ok, we can leave."

"Are you sure?" Iggy asked worried. My sweetheart. My love. Wait, did I just think that? Forget what just happened.

"Totally. Let's go." I said swinging myself off the bed.

"Max be careful." Angel said.

"Yeah, yeah." I whispered and Angel frowned.

Of course I couldn't just walk right out of the hospital.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Some random doctor asked me.

"Home." I said in a duh tone of voice.

"I don't think so. You have to rest your le-"

"Hi." Angel said. Oh no here we go again.

"Hi." The doctor said warily. I really wanted to get out of here so I let Angel do it.

"I think you should just let us go. And just act as if you never saw us, or had any file on us being here.

"Ok, I can do that. Goodbye." The doctor said dazed as he shuffled away.

"No more of that Angel." I said firmly.

"Ok. Unless I have to." Angel replied.

I opened my mouth to saw something, but I let it go. We just really have to get out of here.

"Ok whatever. Let's scram." I said as we scurried out of the hospital doors.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

MPOV-

The flock and I stopped in a hotel just outside of Virginia. Thank goodness we're out of that place.

"Ok, me and Iggy in the center room. Fang and Gazzy in that room." I said pointing. "And Nudge and Angel in that room."

There were okays and sures made throughout the flock. Still Fang hasn't spoken since Iggy and I announced we were officially dating. Maybe he's jealous. I mean, he couldn't be jealous. He doesn't like me. Or does he?

The flock spread into their rooms. As I walked in I couldn't even put my bag down before Iggy had his arms around me.

"Hey." He said happily.

"Hi." I replied spinning myself around to face him. I lifted my face up to his and kissed him. This was also super special. So passionate. I didn't want to break it, no matter how much I wanted and needed air.

Just then, right in the middle of our kiss, the door that connects Fang/Gazzy's room to ours opened and Fang walked in. Iggy and I reluctantly broke apart.

"Um-" Iggy said.

"Um nothing Iggy." Fang shouted. "How could you? I told you how much I loved Max! Yet you go and steal her from me!" What Fang loves me?

"She didn't want you Fang! Just deal with it!" Iggy shouted back.

Faster than I could see, Fang pounced at Iggy and started punching him.

"STOP! STOP! STOP IT!" I screamed. By then the rest of the flock were in my room, gaping at Fang and Iggy.

I finally managed to pull Fang off Iggy. Once I did the flock held Fang back while I helped Iggy and tried to calm him down.

"Shh. Shh. Calm down Iggy. He's just angry." I said soothingly and Iggy calmed.

"You guys go back to your rooms I have to speak to them both." I said, and the flock went back to their rooms.

"Why in hell would you do that to Iggy?! He is like your brother!" I shouted at Fang.

"Brothers don't steal their brother's love of their life." Fang replied.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Fang ignored me and continued. "I can't be around you two if you're always cuddling and kissing." I frowned. "I'm leaving. Forever."

"No, no you can't! I'm not going to let you. You're my best friend, my right hand man. You help me take care of this flock, you can't leave me." I said.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you either. But I love you and I can't be around to watch you be with someone else. I'm sorry." Fang said almost whispering.

"Then- then I won't be with Iggy. It isn't worth it. Just please, please stay." I said pleading.

Iggy looked really hurt. And I saw a look of hope flare in Fang's eyes, but then quickly disappear.

"I can't put you through that. You'll be fine without me."

"No, no I won't. And I'll be fine without Iggy." As I said this more hurt spread across Iggy's face. I didn't mean it, but I'd say anything to get Fang to stay.

"Fine, if you're sure I'll stay." Fang said and I smiled.

"Good. Well, let's get to bed. Night." I said.

"Night." Fang said.

Once Fang left I went to the bathroom to change. When I came back out Iggy was changed too.

"Ig you know I didn't mean it. I won't be fine without you, but I have to manage."

"Really?" Iggy said hopefully.

"Yeah, I love you. But I have to have my entire family before my boyfriend."

"I get it. It's ok. Don't worry. Night." Iggy replied.

"Night."

And I got and lost my boyfriend in one day. That really sucks. Let's just say I didn't go without tears that night. And I mean I had several tears.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

MPOV-

I was silently sobbing all night long. When I couldn't take it anymore, I hopped out of bed and walked to the balcony. I sobbed loudly hoping nobody could hear me.

"Iggy." I whispered over and over to myself. I sure did lie to Fang about being ok without Iggy. And I could tell Iggy was just as upset.

"Max?" Oh, no. Someone found me. I quickly tried to wipe off the tears, but it was hopeless as a heavy sob ripped through my chest.

"Are you ok?" I recognized that voice. Fang.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just gazing at the stars." I said but even that statement ended with another heavy sob.

"Oh, Max. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have threatened to leave. That was wrong of me." By this time Iggy had come out too. His eyes looked like he'd been crying as well.

"Max, I think you should just- just go back to Iggy. I don't want to see you hurting. I wasn't thinking." Fang told me.

"But you're going to leave." I whispered.

"No, no I'm not. Be with Iggy if that makes you happy."

"It does." I whispered again.

"So… we're back together?" Iggy asked awed.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Fang said as he walked away.

"Wow. So this is how human teens feel." Iggy stated.

"What do you mean?" I said. Happiness was spreading through me as my brain finally processed that Iggy and I were together again.

"We were together this in the afternoon, broken up that night, and then back together at 3am." Iggy said chuckling.

"Oh. Yeah I guess this might be how they feel." I said yawning.

"You might want to get some sleep." He said as we shuffled back into the room.

"Yeah. Night… again." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a fast yet passionate kiss. I'm so glad I can do that. But I still sort of felt really bad for Fang. He apparently had to watch the love of his life be with his friend, as he says it.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

MPOV-

I woke up to the one of the most passionate kisses I've felt. What was that about? Who the heck even thinks they could kiss me.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was Iggy. What th-. Oh yeah, we're together again. Oops, I forgot. Wow, I'm a bad girlfriend.

"Mornin." I said passionately kissing him back, sitting up on the bed and him sitting next to me.

"Hey, so… um… do you want to… um… go out tonight?"

I gasped, I never thought I would hear that from a flock member, it seemed odd. But I loved him.

"Um……… yeah sure. I'd love to." I said amazed.

"Great, I found the only nearby mini golf place that not many people got to. We would be totally out of danger." Iggy said super excited.

"Yeah, what time?" I asked equally excited.

"Be ready at 8:00."

"Ok." I said then yawned.

"Oh, did I wake you up to early?" Iggy asked.

"No, no it's ok. I need some breakfast anyways." I said reassuringly.

"Oh, well we're gunna order room service. So come on so you can choose what you want." Iggy said standing up and holding his hand out for me to take.

I reached up to take his hand and at like, 3 inches away, Iggy swung me up into his arms bridal style.

"Ugh! Iggy! Put me down! Oh, come on! Please put me down!" I yelled, but I really liked it. It just felt right.

"Please, just let me carry you to the table?!" Iggy pleaded, kissing me to try to confuse me.

"No." I said firmly. And now finally my death glares work on Iggy, and he immediately put me down.

"I am so not use to seeing those." Iggy mumbled.

"Sorry. But you forced me! You were carrying me, bridal style." I said.

"Well, I'm sorry if I love you enough to carry you." He said playing along.

"Oh, well let's go order." I said smiling and he grinned back.

Well, the day went on as any other day. We ate, goofed around, ate some more, etc.

But when 8:00 came and I put on my jeans and clean t-shirt, I was so excited. Finally, my date with Iggy was coming.

"Ok, Max are you ready?" Iggy said from the door.

"Yeah, let's go." I said walking over and holding his hand.

We ran out into the night sky and leaped into the air. We were at the golf course within minutes.

Let the date begin.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

NPOV-

UGH! I hate Max because of this. Doesn't anybody know that I love, love, love Iggy?! Grrr!

"Hey Fang?!" I called.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I'm gunna go flyin around for a while, ok."

"Yeah, but be careful and come back soon." He replied.

"I will." I said as I walked out of the room and into mine.

"I hope I don't regret this." I said to myself as I took out the makeup bag and wig.

MPOV-

Gosh, I love dates. And I especially love them with Iggy.

"Dude Iggy, I'm terrible at this." I said frustrated. "I can kick Eraser butt, but I can't play mini golf."

As Iggy came up behind me, he was suddenly pulled off, oh no Erasers? I turned around ready to fight.

But instead I find him being seduced by a very familiar looking goth girl.

"Hi." She said rubbing his arm.

"Get away from him he is my man!" I said outraged as I shoved the girl. But she was really strong and she shoved me into one of the mini ponds nearby. How the hell did she do that?!

"Hey you don't do that to my girlfriend!" Iggy shouted.

"Oh, so you really don't care about me, do you?!" The goth girl said. Why would he care about her?!

"Who are you? Why would I- oh, oh my god Nudge?!" Iggy stuttered as I got over my shock and stepped out of the pond and walked over to them.

"Nudge?" I said shocked.

Nudge ripped the wig off to show her true self. How could she do this to us?!

"Iggy, let me explain! Max, she doesn't love you. I love you! You confused your close relationship with Max with love. Just because she took away your blindness doesn't mean you have to love her. I mean look at me, we're not just friends, we're more than that. You love me and I love you!" Nudge rambled on, but I couldn't believe she just said that!

"I – uh. I love Max, with all my heart." Iggy said unsure.

"Well, you sound unsure about that." Nudge said. I still couldn't say anything I was to surprised.

"Iggy." I managed to whisper. He looked up at me and I saw it. I saw it in his eyes that he didn't love me anymore. He went with what Nudge said.

"Iggy how could you?! You said you would never hurt me! I hate you!" I screamed.

"Max- I realize I love Nudge. I didn't really love you. I misunderstood our close relationship for love. I'm sorry if I hurt you." He said.

"No, there is no more of a close relationship. Be with Nudge, I don't care! But you'll regret this." As I said this I jumped straight up into the air since nobody was around. I looked down below to see Nudge kiss Iggy on the lips and he really kissed her back.

I made it back to the hotel. And I sat on the bed. Sometime later Nudge and Iggy walked in hand in hand.

UGH!

"Um Max? Nudge was gunna switch rooms with you so you don't-" Iggy said.

"Shut up! I'm leaving anyways." I spat at him and he looked stung.

"Max, I had to fight to get Iggy. And you know that." Nudge said simply, earning a glare from me.

I walked into Angel's room, walked over to Nudge's old bed, grabbed all her stuff, and walked back to her. Then, I threw it at her, and walked back into my new room.

I bumped right into Angel.

"Hi." I said weakly.

"Um- so huh?!" She said confused. "How could Nudge do this to you?!"

"I was thinking the same thing." I said.

"Um well, I know you're not in a good mood, but can you and Gazzy switch places? I kinda miss talking to him when we can't sleep." She said totally sincere. I so love her.

"Yeah, sure. Bye Angel." I replied.

"Bye Max. It will be ok, don't cry over that jerk of an Iggy." Angel said furious.

I walked out the door and down the hall to Fang/Gazzy's room.

"Um- Gazzy, Angel wants you to share a room with you, I'll stay here." I said.

"What about you and Ig?" When he said that the tears finally started to pour.

"Oh, I get it boy trouble." He said sympathetically.

"Night." I said as the few tears stopped.

"Night." He said walking away.

"So, what happened?" Fang asked.

"Nothin." I said setting my stuff on the bed and grabbing my pajamas to go change.

"You wouldn't be crying over nothing." Fang replied.

"I just can't talk about it." I said walking to the bathroom and changed.

As I walked back out, Fang was changed. I could see in his eyes that he really wanted know what happened.

"Now will you tell me?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said weakly.

I told Fang the whole story. And by the end his teeth and fists were clenched. And surprisingly I didn't burst into tears.

"I'm gunna kill him." Fang said in a very low voice.

"Well, good night." I said quietly, lying down.

I, again for the second night in a row, fell asleep crying silently.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

FPOV-

I don't know why, but I woke up to the sound of sobbing. Who in the world would be-

Oh, yeah. Max. I'm gunna kill Iggy. If she is crying this much over him she must really love him and he really hurt her.

"Max, Max. It's alright. Iggy is a jerk. You deserve better." I said soothingly as I sat on her bed.

MPOV-

"Max, Max. It's alright. Iggy is a jerk. You deserve better." I heard someone say. It had to be Fang.

"Fang?" I said between sobs as I sat up.

"I'm here Max." Fang said.

"Fang, don't leave me. I need you right now." I said trying to stop the tears.

"What happened exactly between you and Iggy?" Fang asked. I explained the whole story to him.

"So here I am. Crying." I finished still crying. I'm such a baby.

"I still can't believe Nudge did that." Fang whispered to me bitterly.

"She was fighting for her love like I would. But I'm done with Iggy." I said angrily.

"Max, you don't need him. You deserve better." Fang whispered. Did he mean…?

"Fang… what do you mean?" I replied.

"I mean that you deserve someone who really loves you. Someone like me." He mumbled.

"Fang, I'm not ready. He, he just broke my heart 5 hours ago. I, I don't wanna…" I couldn't go on.

"I know what he did to you, but I would never ever do that." Fang whispered.

"Really?" I said looking up at him.

"Really." Then I did something that I never thought I would do.

He leaned in and kissed me.

But what I couldn't believe was that I kissed him back passionately.

**Sorry I haven't updated. Busy. And again sorry this chapter was so short. Writers block.**

**Review. If I don't get reviews, this will be discontinued.**


	8. Chapter 9

**Thanks to the reviews from:**

**BookHunter**

**Deejaay23**

**xXcrazyemoXx**

**ilovefangandjacob7**

**Fang's My Brother**

**I have decided not to discontinue the story.**

Chapter 9-

FPOV-

Oh my gosh! I know I don't say that often, but… wow! Max was actually kissing me back. Our kisses grew hungrier, until Max was straddling me. Her fingers knotted up in my hair. Oh god. I could do this all the time. But sadly, the worst thing happened.

MPOV-

I quickly got off of Fang. I couldn't believe I just did that. Maybe it was my pain about Iggy, and I just did that.

"I shouldn't be doing this." I muttered.

"Why not?" Fang said hurt. "You know how much I love you and care about you."

"Fang, I care about you to. But I just can't be with you. It would break us apart."

"Oh, so you and Iggy can be together but we can't?! That's stupid!"

"Listen, you and I are closer. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"No, it's not a friendship. It's more than that, and you know it."

"I just don't want to break up the flock."

"You and Iggy were together, you guys broke up, and the flock is still together."

"I know, but he wouldn't leave the flock because he has Nudge now. But who would you have?"

"I would never leave you. Friend or more."

Then, I did the most embarrassing thing ever. I broke down into tears. I just couldn't take it. All the heartache. The love, the hate. It was too much. Why was Fang pressuring me?

"Max, don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you into anything you don't want. I get it, you don't want me." Fang said after a few moments of me crying.

"No Fang, I do want you. With all my heart." I said not believing I said it. "I love you."

"Then why were you saying we couldn't be together?"

"I was still afraid of getting hurt or us breaking up the flock."

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you. And I want to stay with you even if we do break up, we can go back to being best friends."

"I- I don't know what to say."

"Say what your heart tells you." Fang said and I was shocked. I had no idea he was like that.

"Um… then my heart says… that I- I- I love you, Fang, with all my heart. Will you give me another chance to be with you?"

"Of course. I love you too." Fang said as he sat me onto the bed with him.

"Good night." Fang said then we kissed for a long, long time. Then, I fell asleep in his arms.

Wow, I have one jacked up love life. I start out loving someone who is like a brother. Then, he leaves me for someone who is like my sister. Last, I end up with my true love, my best friend Fang.

**I think that's the end. Unless anyone has anything that I can add to it to make it longer.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 10

We Go To School

Chapter 10

MPOV-

After Fang and I told the flock that we were officially together, they all took a vote.

"Max we want to go to school." Angel, and Gazzy told me the next morning.

"You what?" I asked.

"We are sick of being on the run." Angel said.

"We just got out of school." I replied.

"Yeah, but we were only there for like 2 weeks." Gazzy argued.

"But Gazzy we don't have anyone to register us." **(AN: Remember this is before she met her mom, so she doesn't know she can go to her.)**

"I guess you're right." Gazzy said defeated. All their faces fell.

"Oh you guys, don't upset. I'll find any way to get us into school I promise.

"Thanks Max." They both said and then hugged me.

I knew this heart filled moment wouldn't last long. A window burst open and ten Erasers swarmed in Fang and Iggy must have heard because they burst into the room as well.

Instead of attacking us the Erasers put on gas masks. I mean what was that about?

Then, a sickly sweet smell filled the air. And suddenly we all passed out .

This isn't going to end well.


	10. Chapter 11

We Go To School

Chapter 11

MPOV-

I woke up in a concrete room. Wow, that's a change from maybe a cage.

The rest of the flock was near me as well, but we were all chained to the wall by just one ankle.

"Fang, Fang wake up." I whispered in his ear as he stirred. The rest of the flocks heard and they woke up.

"Max, what are we going to do?" Angel asked as she and Gazzy snuggled up next to Fang and me.

"I honestly don't know Angel." And for once I was telling the truth.

The whole flock stared at me in surprise.

"Don't worry you guys. These guys always mess up. We'll get out." I said.

They looked more relaxed. Nudge snuggled up against Iggy (they are so cute together! And FYI I'm ok with Iggy and Nudge now). Gazzy and Angel curled up in the corner, and I curled up next to Fang.

Just then the door swung open and two whitecoats unlocked only my chain. Then, they dragged me out.

"Um… what do you think you're doing?" I shouted planting my feet.

"We have to run some tests on you." They replied.

"Put her down." Fang growled.

"She'll be back sooner or later." One of them said and then suddenly dragged me out and pulled me away.

They dragged me down several hallways. When we were on the 4th hallway I heard a earsplitting scream.

"Who was that?" I asked the whitecoats.

"Not important." She replied.

She pushed me past the room where another scream came from. I slammed the whitecoat into the wall and ran in there.

I saw a girl who couldn't possibly be more than 12 years old on an operation table, with several cuts on her and a hungry looking Eraser standing above her. Another boy was being held back by 3 Erasers but he was putting on a good fight trying to get to the girl.

I side kicked the Eraser standing over the girl in the neck snapping it. It went down, most likely dead.

The other 3 Erasers rushed me and the boy ran over to the girl, who he scooped up and held her close.

I knocked out the 3 Erasers and ran over to help the girl.

"Who are you?" The boy asked tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm Maximum Ride. Max." I answered.

I took care of the girl put bandage and gauze all over her cuts.

"Thank you." She mumbled when she gained consciousness.

"Come on you two. You can stay in our cell." I said bitterly.

"OK." The boy said still holding the girl since she couldn't walk.

"Um… what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Zack and she's Nicky." Zack answer.

"Ok, come on." I lead them to the door, peeked out, saw nobody there and I set out for our cell practically running.

"Ok, in here." I pulled on the door and it swung open. Apparently, it opens from the outside, but not the inside. We are so outta here.

"Ok, flock. We're getting outta here. Let's go and-" I was interrupted by the sound of several Erasers growling.

"Get inside." He said shoving me hard to the ground next to Fang. Then, he shoved Zack , who fell over and Nicky dropped to the floor. She groaned loudly.

"Well if you want those freaks in here," He said pointing to Zack and Nicky "Then, you can have them. Move out!" He screamed to the Erasers.

"Max what's on?" Fang asked once the Erasers left and shut the door.

"Well, the whitecoats were taking me to a lab and I heard Nicky here," I said gesturing to Nicky who was huddled next to Zack "screaming in pain. I burst in and saw an Eraser about to kill her. I saved her and Zack and we ended up back here." I finished.

"Oh, well what can they do?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know." I crawled toward Nicky and Zack to talk to them.

"What can you guys do?" I asked quietly.

"We have wings-" Zack began but was interrupted by Nicky.

"And the last part about me is something I'm not sure I can tell you." Nicky said.

"You can trust us. We have wings too. Angel can read minds. Nudge can hack any computer and attract metal. I can fly super fast. Iggy can feel colors. Fang can go invisible. Gazzy can make atomic farts." I stated.

"Well, I can read minds and fly super fast too. And Nicky has a chose to tell you about her gifts." Zack said. "Oh, and who is who?"

"This is Angel who's 6, Gazzy who's 8, Nudge who's 11, and Fang, Iggy, and I who are 14." I said pointing to each one.

"Well, if you can trust us, I can trust you." Nicky said. "I'm one of the most successful mutants the school has created. I'm 12 and so is Zack. But I'm 2% bird and 98% wizard." She said nervously.

The entire flock busted into laughter.

"IT'S TRUE!" Nicky and Zack screamed over our laughter.

"You seriously expect us to believe you're a wizard?" I said once the flock was serious again.

"I'll prove it." She said confidently. "Now that I have my energy back…."

She took a stick out from her boot, and waved it around her body. Did she serious think that would work?

And right before my eyes all her wounds were gone. We all gasped.

"I told you." Nicky muttered.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 12

We Go To School

Chapter 12

MPOV-

"So you really are a wi- wizard." I mumbled.

"Yeah, but that's not all." Nicky replied and at this Angel smiled. Lucky little mind reader.

"What else is there?" I asked.

"I don't know if I should-" Nicky started but was cut off by Angel.

"Are you kidding me? You aren't going to tell them. You told us about you being a wizard. How do you think we will take it when you tell us… well you know?" Angel shouted.

"I just don't know if it's the right time!" Nicky shouted back.

"You guys stop!" I intervened. "Nicky what did you want to tell us?"

"I'm fgsiter." Nicky mumbled that none of us understood.

"What?" I asked.

"UGH! I'M FANG'S SISTER OK?" Nicky shouted then she plopped back down to the ground and sobbed.

Fang eyes had almost popped out of his head, and the rest of us sat there dumbfounded as Zack went to comfort Nicky.

"Nicky, why are you crying? Shouldn't you be happy to find your brother?" Leave it to Nudge to ask that.

"It's just that I remember everything that happened. Our mother gave birth to me and she somehow found out that Fang was taken by the School. I don't know how but she did. Then, apparently when I was 2 the School offered her money for me, 20,000 to be exact. And she sold me to them. She wouldn't have sold me if she never found out about what happened with Fang." Nicky said while sobbing or sniffling every now and then.

"Oh." That was all I could manage. Fang still was frozen with shock.

"I didn't want to tell you because well I don't know, I was just being stupid. I guess I thought you wouldn't accept me as Fang's sister. And I just can't bare another rejection from a family member." Nicky said as her voice broke.

Just then the unthinkable happened. Fang got up, walked over to Nicky, and hugged her. I don't mean a wimpy hug. I mean full on bear hug.

"Don't ever think that I would reject you. Ever." He whispered and Nicky whimpered in response.

"I should have known, I'm sorry I doubted you." Nicky replied as she pulled out of Fang's hug, smiling slightly.

"Ok, well I hate to break up this love fest, but Nicky you have something to do." Zack told her leaving us all confused except Angel. Again, lucky little mind reader.

"Oh yeah I probably should." Nicky pulled out her wand again and held it out and pointed it to each of us including her. She went still as she concentrated. It was now obvious she was using magic to get us all out.

Next thing I knew we were in mid air. We all immediately popped out our wings trying to stay aloft.

"So where to exactly?" Nicky asked calmly.

"Um, I'm not sure." I replied.

_**Go to the Itex in Florida. Nicky has come to help. She may not know it but her existence is what keeps the world alive. She's like you. **_The voice said.

_Hello voice. Long time no annoy. _I thought angrily. _So now I'm not the only savior of the world?_

_**Max you have to listen. Go to the Itex headquarters in Florida. NOW!**_

_Sheesh, since when are you so rude? _The voice didn't reply. I groaned.

Fang flew toward me. "Voice?" He asked and I nodded.

"Um, Nicky can you get us to Florida." I asked.

"Yeah. Hold on." Well she is defiantly Fang's sister.

Then, we appeared above Florida's waters. And we had to pop out our wings to stop from falling to our deaths.

"What now Max?" Gazzy asked.

Screw what the voice said. I promised him I would get him in school. Now I will.

"Remember how I promised we would go to school?" I asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Gazzy and Angel shouted. "We're going to school." Then Angel frowned.

"Wait, how will we get registered? We need an adult." Angel said glumly.

"Let's land and we'll talk." I replied and we descended to the ground.

"Um… before you guys start talking I want to make something clear." Nicky mumbled as we got to the ground.

"What is it?" Fang asked softly. Aww, he had a soft spot for his little sister.

"I just wanted to know if Zack and I are officially part of the flock." Nicky said.

"Of course you are." Fang answered his eyes warm. He was usually only like this when it was just me and him. I guess that having a real sibling has that effect.

"Well, in that case I can help. I am a wizard you know. I can just make us files. And even make fake parents if you want." Nicky offered.

"OMG! That would be the best thing in the world. We could go to a school here, have fake parents like in cool houses and stuff. It would be great!" Nudge babbled.

"Yeah, Nicky that would be great." I said. The voice was totally right about Nicky.

"Ok so what are our names going to be?" Nicky asked.

In the end these were the names:

Me- Max Ride

Fang- Nick Martinez

Iggy- Jeff Ride

Nudge- Krystal Martinez

Gazzy- Zephyr Ride

Angel- Ariel Ride

Nicky- Nicky Martinez

Zack- Zack Ride

So Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Zack, and I were the Rides. And Fang, Nudge, and Nicky were the Martinezes. The cover story was that Mr. and Mrs. Ride were away so the Ride kids were staying with the Martinezes.

"Ok, now that we have the names all together. We have to find a school." I said.

"I know some." Nicky said taking everyone by surprise except Zack.

"How?" Fang asked.

"When I was 8 I escaped from the School. I made it all the way here in Florida. The only way to fit in was go to school. I thought it was a good way of hiding. I stayed away for almost a year, but they caught me." Nicky explained.

"You were on your own for a year? At age 8?" Nudge asked not being rude but just curious.

"Yeah, no big deal." Nicky answered. "Well about those schools. There is this nice neighborhood near an elementary, middle, and high school."

"Lead the way." Fang told Nicky. We all got up and jumped into the air.

Now I guess we go to school.


	12. Chapter 13

We Go To School

**For those of you who didn't read Max's Love, Iggy isn't blind anymore! You have to remember that.**

Chapter 13

NPOV (Nicky)

Max seemed as if she wasn't happy that I was doing so many things. I hoped she didn't think I was trying to take over her job as leader. I was really happy to be a part of my brother's flock, but if I was bothering the love of his life I would leave because I knew he would be happy as long as she was happy.

I just really hope she's happy with me here.

ZPOV-

I read Max's thoughts and I heard she thought that Nicky was trying to take over her role as leader. And then something about taking her part as savior of the world or whatever. Where did that come from? Nicky was just helping because she cared about the flock. I can't see why Max would think that.

MPOV-

_Who does Nicky think she is? Trying to take my place of leader!_

Wait where did that come from? I don't mind Nicky. In fact I love that she is helping…. Well she does seem to be taking control. Oh, forget it!

"Mornin Max!" Shouted voices around me. I looked around to see the whole flock crowded around me.

"Hey guys." I answered.

"Um, Max I found a nice place where I could create a house for us to stay in while we go to school." Nicky told me. "I went to look for a place with Fang earlier while you slept." There goes that taking over.

"Ok, um where is it?" I asked.

"Come on. Fang and I will lead you guys there." Nicky told me.

The flock jumped into the air with Fang and Nicky leading the way. They were whispering to each other every now and then.

"Ok you guys down here." Nicky said. She and Fang aimed downward.

Jeez, she loves to take over.

Wow, I need to get over this.

We landed softly on the grass. The area was secluded and pretty close to the schools. Nicky took out her wand and waved it once real quick. A large house appeared.

"Whoa." Everyone said. Nicky beamed.

"You like?" She asked smugly.

"It's, it's, it's amazing!" Nudge shrieked.

Everyone seemed to agree. They all rushed into the house to claim their rooms, with Nicky- aka the leadership thief, lame I know- right behind them.

"Hey, your names are on each of the doors. Each room is specialized to your liking." Nicky called over to them.

After about 10 minutes of them adoring their new rooms we finally gathered into the living room.

"OMG! I'm so so so happy that we're here. This is going to be great. Nicky you are so amazing. You were right you are probably the most successful mutant the School created. You are just so incredi-" Nudge was stopped when Iggy put a hand over her mouth, but then looked at her lovingly.

"Um… no problem." Nicky said.

"Max… I'm hungry." Gazzy said.

"Well, I'll go make something." Iggy said standing.

"Oh no Iggy. I'll cook. A year on your own will really teach a girl how to cook." Nicky said walking to the kitchen.

"Thanks, but at least let me help." Iggy said and Nudge frowned.

"Sure." Nicky said.

"Hold on Nicky can I talk to you?" Nudge asked and Nicky wearily nodded.

NPOV (Nudge)

I pulled Nicky into a hallway, she looked really confused.

"Um… I know I'm probably over reacting… but do you like have feelings for Iggy." I asked.

And Nicky burst into laughter.

"What? I'm serious!" I screamed over her fits of laughter. I waited a few minutes until she stopped.

"Ok, Nudge… you seriously thought I liked Iggy?" Nicky asked then giggled.

"Yeah." I said quietly. Wow that was unlike me.

"No Nudge. I have feelings for someone else." Nicky stated. I perked up at that.

"Really? Who? Wait let me guess, you think Gazzy is cute. No you like Zack!" I squealed.

"Keep your voice down. Yes I like Zack and he likes me. I thought it was obvious. We're together." Nicky explained.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Well, we're all hungry. So I guess you can go cook now." I said "Sorry for snapping at you." I said smiling sheepishly.

"That's fine. I think I would do the same thing." Nicky grinned as she spun around and headed for the kitchen. And I walked back to the living room where everyone was watching TV.

I guess I should stop jumping to conclusion.


	13. Chapter 14

We Go To School

Chapter 14

_This font= _that person's thoughts.

_**This font= **_Angel's, Zack's, or the Voice's thoughts

MPOV-

"Dinner's ready!" Nicky called from the dining room. Everyone jumped up and practically ran there.

In the dining room Nicky and Iggy were standing next to the table looking smug.

"Impressive huh?" Iggy said still smug.

The flock sat down. Me next to Fang (of course!), Nudge next to Iggy, Angel next to Gazzy, and Nicky (evil- well to me at least) with Zack.

"Well, don't just stare at it. Eat." Nicky demanded I rolled my eyes.

I still grabbed a steak, a heap of mashed potatoes on, 2 beard rolls, some pasta, and a little bit of salad.

"Um… Nicky if you are a wizard, couldn't you just pop us a dinner?" Gazzy asked truly curious.

"Well, if I tried to do that… it all ends up burnt." Nicky said embarrassed.

"So you can make a house with a flick of your wrist, but you can't make a meal without burning it?" Iggy said holding back laughter.

"Yeah, the magic in me does have its limits." Nicky said giggling.

Dinner went on like that, us breaking into our personal conversations. I noticed that Nicky and Zack weren't eating really anything.

"Hey Nicky, why aren't you eating? I thought you were starved." Nudge asked.

Nicky's and Zack's faces flushed. They looked down.

"I didn't mean to insult you. I was just-" Nudge started.

"No, no it's fine. It's just that when you guys were at the school they fed you once a day, but now for the past 2 years they've been feeding us 3 time in one week." Zack said.

"So we're use to not eating for a long time." Nicky said then grimaced. "It's weird to eat such nice food."

"Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up." Nudge said guilty.

"It's cool." Nicky said beaming at Nudge and she perked up.

"Well, I have something to say." Nudge said standing. "When I had to talk to Nicky earlier, it was because I was stupidly jealous. And I didn't know that she is with Zack. And now we all know who's with whom. Iggy and me, Max and Fang, and Nicky and Zack. Now everyone knows." Nudge said in one breath as she sat down.

"On that note, I'll be right back." Nicky said standing up.

Then, she was back within seconds. In her hands was a chocolate cake. Everyone seemed to drool over it. She set it down. Then, left again. She came back with eight glasses with chocolate ice cream in it.

"Whoa. That's a lot of chocolate." Gazzy said drooling.

"Well, one glass of ice cream for each of you. And the cake is all yours." Nicky said grabbing a glass of ice cream and began eating. And everyone followed her example.

_Is this seriously what's she's doing? Bribing the flock with nice food and dessert! Ugh! I just wish I hadn't agreed to take them in._

"I'm not in the mood for chocolate. You can have my ice cream Gazzy or Iggy." I said as I got up and walked away. "Don't stay up too late we start school tomorrow." I called back.

As I was leaving I could have sworn that Zack and Angel were glaring at me.

NPOV (Nicky)-

_Had I done something wrong? _I thought to myself.

After about half an hour the flock was done.

"Well good night." I tried not to sound upset. But apparently I didn't do a good job.

"Nicky what's wrong?" Zack asked grabbing my hand.

I let down my mind block and let him hear.

_It's Max. I don't think she likes me._

_**I know she doesn't. She kept thinking that she wished she hadn't taken us in. She thinks you're trying to take her spot.**_

_WHAT! That's crazy! I would never! I was just trying to be helpful!_

_**It's alright Nicky. She'll realize that. Don't worry.**_

"Ok I trust you." I said out loud.

"Well, good night." Zack said as he walked me to my room, which was across from him.

Zack leaned in and kissed me. This had to be the best thing a girl could experience. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed back with all I had. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

Then someone behind him coughed. We pulled apart and saw Fang standing there.

"Just here to remind you. If you hurt her, I hurt you." Fang threatened. How brotherly of him.

"I won't hurt her." Zack replied. Fang nodded and walked to his room

"Well, good night." I said giving him a quick peck. He reluctantly walked away.

I went straight to sleep, and I couldn't wait to go to school the day.

I would finally get another chance to be normal.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We Go To School

MPOV-

My alarm blared at 7:00am. Ugh, I so didn't want to go to school. But I promised Angel and Gazzy, so I had to.

"Max! Wake up!" Fang said popping his head through the door. "Time for school." He said. I moaned but I got out of bed and he walked away.

I got dressed quickly. I just wore a pair of jeans and some t-shirt. I walked downstairs and took category of what everyone was wearing.

Fang was wearing his usually all black. Iggy was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Nudge was wearing pink skinny jeans with a white tank and pink cover-up. Nicky was wearing (even though I really didn't care) black skinny jeans and a neon green t-shirt. Gazzy was dressed like Iggy. And Angel had the same as Nudge except with baby blue. Everyone looked great, except Nicky. (I just don't like her one bit)

"Ok, Nudge, Nicky, and Angel. I can sort of see your wings through your shirts. So you should proba-" I was interrupted by you guessed it, Nicky.

"Yeah, about that. I can put a spell on all of us that would make our wings sink into our backs until we want them to come out." Nicky stated.

Before I could say anything, Nicky did her stupid spell. And all of our wings sank into our backs.

"There, problem solved." Nicky said looking directly at me.

"Yeah, anyways we can just fly to school." I said. And Nicky had a look of disbelief.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing." She replied and I glared.

"Well, I just thought we would use the car in the garage." Nicky replied.

"How could we do that? We're 14 going to school." I said.

"No, we don't have to drive. The car is driven by our robot parent." Nicky said and Angel giggled.

"Robot parent." I repeated. "Well, I guess we can just go in the car then." I said feeling defeated.

We all piled into the car and our 'robot parent' drove off. We were at the school in a few minutes.

We stepped out of the car and headed for the offices.

"Welcome to Jacksonville School of Technology." A perky lady at the desk said. "Ariel will be in Mrs. Smith's class. Zephyr will be in Mr. Johnson's class. Krystal, Nicky, and Zack will be in Mrs. Williams' homeroom- here are your schedules. Max, Nick, and Jeff will be in Mr. Jones' homeroom and here are your schedules."

"Thank you." I said to her.

When we walked out of the office into the hall, the bell rang. And four teachers walked toward us.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Smith. I'm here to get Ariel." And it went the same everyone else.

Fang, Iggy, and I walked with Mr. Jones to our homeroom class. We walked into a noisy class.

"Settle down. This is Max, Nick, and Jeff, our new students." Mr. Jones announced. "Go ahead and take those three seats in the back. And this will be your Language Arts class."

We walked over to our seats, when Mr. Jones began.

"We're going to have a pop quiz on our vocab." He announced and everyone groaned.

He went around and passed out our quizzes. I looked at Fang desperately.

I looked down at my test, and somehow I knew every single answer.

I looked at Fang and Iggy in shock when I was done and they seemed shocked too.

What was this about?

_**Nicky did this. She put spells on everyone so that you guys would know everything you need to. **_The voice said.

_Oh, she should have told us. _I thought back.

_**You don't like her. **_It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

_Yeah, so._

_**She hasn't done anything to you. She's just trying to help.**_

_No, she's doing things the flock think is cool and is trying to win them over. She wants my spot as leader._

The voice didn't reply. Typical.

"Max? Pass up your test." Fang whispered to me.

"Oh." I said handing it to the person in front of me.

"How did we know all the answers?" Fang asked me.

"Nicky put a spell on all of us. We're going to know all the answer to everything now." I whispered grimacing.

"Awesome." Iggy and Fang said at the same time.

I frowned.

NPOV (Nicky)-

"Ok, class. This is Nicky, Krystal, and Zack." Mrs. Williams said. "You can sit in that group of three right over there." She said pointing.

Just then the intercom went off. "Mrs. Williams you're needed in the office." Someone said.

"On my way." She said. "Samantha watch the class."

"Ok." Samantha said getting up and going to sit in the chair up front.

"Hey, I'm James." Someone said near me.

I turned to see some kid staring at me.

"Hi." I replied.

"You seem nice. Maybe you and I could hang out." James said in a tone that I believe was supposed to be seductive.

"No thanks." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't be like that." He replied.

"Whatever, just leave me alone." I said turning back to Zack.

James got up and walked over to me. He spun me around and he looked furious.

"Nobody says no to me!" He yelled.

"Well, she just did." Zack said standing up and he was about a head taller.

"And who are you?" James sneered.

"Her boyfriend." Zack said through clenched teeth. "Now leave her alone and don't touch her again."

"You guys. Don't get in a fight. Then, Mrs. Williams will blame me." Samantha said.

"What are you gunna do if I do touch her?" James continued as if Samantha hadn't spoken.

"I'll hurt you." Zack said looking really threatening.

"Whatever," James said obviously scared. "She isn't that hot anyways."

Zack growled, but I touched his arm and whispered. "Not on your first day. Stay calm."

He looked down at me and nodded.

"Well, that was interesting." Nudge whispered.

I was going to reply, but Mrs. Williams walked in.

"Ok. Let's start our notes on chapter 14."

Ugh. That was the worse way to start school.

APOV-

I'm so happy we got to start school today. Max is the best for letting us come.

But I won't forget what she thought about Nicky. It was unbelievable.

_Nicky is such an evil witch, literally. All she's doing is trying to steal my spot as leader. She isn't 'just helping'. She wants me gone, her and her stupid boyfriend. She may be Fang's sister, and he's always wanted a real family member, but I wish I never took her with us._


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We Go To School

MPOV-

We had been in school for a week and it was finally Saturday. Even though school was super easy because of Nicky's spell (which made it worse that it was **HER **spell), it was still a pain.

And Zack and Angel were always glaring at me all the time. I knew they knew about how I felt about Nicky and I was surprised that they hadn't told.

_**Max how could you? **_Angel thought to me at breakfast that morning.

_How could I what? _I asked playing dumb.

_**Don't play dumb with me! You know what you thought! You thought this exact thing: Nicky is such an evil witch, literally. All she's doing is trying to steal my spot as leader. She isn't 'just helping'. She wants me gone, her and her stupid boyfriend. She may be Fang's sister, and he's always wanted a real family member, but I wish I never took her with us.**_

I didn't reply, so I just sat there and ate. Everyone else was looking at me and Angel funny.

_**Oh, so you're going to be like that? Fine.**_

"Hey, you guys I have an announcement. Max thought this about Nicky the day before we started school. "Nicky is such an evil witch, literally. All she's doing is trying to steal my spot as leader. She isn't 'just helping'. She wants me gone, her and her stupid boyfriend. She may be Fang's sister, and he's always wanted a real family member, but I wish I never took her with us.'" Angel said.

"WHAT?" Everyone except Nicky and Zack screamed.

"Max how could you?" Nudge screamed at me.

I sat silent as everyone around me screamed about how wrong I was, except Nicky and Zack.

"Stop!" Nicky screamed, and slowly everyone got quiet. "Max, I don't know why you think that about me, but known of it's true. I really am trying to help."

"Yeah right you liar! All you want is my spot in the flock! You want me gone for good!" I shouted my temper getting the best of me.

"Well if that's how you really feel." Nicky stammered and her bottom lip started trembling and tears spilled out. With that she flashed herself up to her room and slammed her door.

"Look what you've done." Fang and Zack said and then ran up the stairs after Nicky.

NPOV-

After I slammed the door, I flashed a few clothes into a backpack and slung it over my back. If Max wanted me gone, then I'm leaving.

"Nicky open the door!" Fang shouted while banging on the door and he was closely echoed by Zack.

I decided they deserved a goodbye, so I wrenched open the door.

"Nicky you aren't leaving are you?" Zack asked eyeing my bag.

"Yes, Max wants me gone, so I'm leaving." I answered simply.

"If you're leaving then so am I." Zack replied.

"That's fine. She apparently wants you gone too." And at that he ran off to pack.

"Nicky you guys can't leave." Fang said. "I just got you." He finished with so much sincerity it broke my heart.

"I'm sorry Fang. But I can't live here if I know Max hates me." I said and I started crying again.

Fang didn't reply, but he looked like he was in pain. I walked over and hugged him hard.

"Goodbye Fang." I said through sobs. He mumbled "Bye." His voice was thick with tears. Wait… Fang… Crying. That's not possible. He really must love me. And now I'm ripping myself away from him.

Maybe I should…

No Max hates me I have to leave.

Zack came back and silently watched us. Then, Fang let me go and he walked over to Zack and hugged him quickly.

"Keep her safe for me." Fang whispered to him and with one last look at me, he lead us downstairs.

"Nicky why do you and Zack have bags?" Nudge asked and I saw Max's face brighten. "No! No! You can't be leaving! You're like my best friend! Please!" And Nudge started bawling into Iggy's shoulder; even Iggy had tears running down her face.

Angel ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and I swung her up into my arms. Then whispered, "I shouldn't have told you about what Max thought. Now you're leaving." She said crying.

"Don't blame yourself Zack told me last week. But don't worry it might not be forever." I whispered back.

"Really?" Angel asked. "Really." I answered.

I set her down and went to hug Gazzy, then Nudge and Iggy. Zack and I were on the porch when Fang gave me one last hug.

"Bye, I love you guys." I said to them and then hugged them each again and Zack did the same.

Zack and I looked at each other then we leapt into the air. And we waved bye to them on the ground. Everyone else was crying, but Max was beaming.

She got what she wanted.


	16. Chapter 17

**Sorry, I haven't posted in sooooooooooooo long. I just sort of gave up on the story. But I've decided to start again. :D**

**This chapter is really only on how the flock feels after she left.**

We go to School

Chapter 17

MPOV-

YES! YES! YES! That stupid girl is finally gone. Why didn't I tell her how I felt earlier? I know the flock hates me now, but I'm just glad that she's gone.

FPOV-

She's gone. That's all I can think about. She's gone. My only sister that I finally got and she's gone.

And it's all Max's fault.

IPOV-

She was so cool. She was kinda like my sister. I only knew her for 2 weeks, but I feel like I've known her forever. I loved to just talk to her while we cooked. She just loved the fact that I could make a bomb so easily.

Why did Max have to do this?

NPOV (Nudge)-

She was like my best friend. I may have only been with her for 2 weeks, but she's still one of the closest friends I've had. We always helped each other with outfits.

Why did Max have to be so mean?

GPOV-

She was like my big sister. She did everything for us. Without her we wouldn't have been in school, we would still be at the School, we wouldn't have a home, and we wouldn't have food. I'm going to miss her so much.

Why Max? Why?

APOV-

She was Fang's sister. She was like my big sister. Nicky made me feel so safe. The rest of the flock made me feel safe, but she made it so that we could escape so easily. She gave us a house and food.

And Max took her away from us.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

**I am so happy. This is my first fanfic and the traffic for this story is pretty high. **

**BUT… I want some reviews please. :/ I want to know what you guys think about the story, not just the fact that you read it. **

**I kinda have writer's block, and I need help to come up with some good ideas for this story. **

**Also, I should be coming up with a remix of Angel. Idk what to call it but I have the story planned out. **

**I want at least 10 more reviews before I post a new chapter. THANKS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry. There is no excuse as to how awful I've been when it comes to updates. It's literally been a year. Again, I'm sorry.**

Life in the Flock

Chapter 18

NPOV- (Nicky)

I couldn't get it out of my mind. The shocked, hurt, sorrowful faces of the flock. They stared up at me as Zack and I flew away. Soon, I couldn't look anymore and I had to turn away. I tried to hold back tears while with the flock, but now they flowed freely and relentlessly.

Zack turned to look at me and I saw that his eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Nicky, I'm so sorry. I know that you just found your brother and I'm sorry that you had to lose him."

"Not your fault." My sentence alone reminded me so strongly of Fang's short sentences that a fresh wave of tears broke out.

"Maybe we should land. Find a place for the night." I said.

"Ok."

We landed behind a hotel. I won't annoy you with the whole procedure of Zack doing mind control to force them to let us check-in.

I collapsed on the small twin bed. I mind was completely whipped.

"Go to sleep." Zack whispered while stroking my hair.

"Goodnight." I mumbled. I felt a soft pair of lips on my forehead. I was asleep immediately afterward.

FPOV-

I was still in shock. I couldn't believe I let her leave so easily! I looked to see Angel and Nudge silently crying. Iggy and Gazzy just looked absolutely shocked.

But none of them could have felt how I do.

I just found my sister. My little sister. And now because of the girl I love, she's gone. I may never see her again.

"Well, glad she's gone." Max said breaking the silence.

We all turned to glare at her.

"Seriously Max? How could you be so mean? She was Fang's little sister! You know, Fang, YOUR BOYFRIEND! How could you do that to him? To her? To the flock?" Nudge screamed right into Max's face.

"I had every right to do this. She was trying to take my spot as leader. She wanted to save the world. She wanted to be top dog. But that's my job! That's my role! NOBODY CAN TAKE THAT AWAY!"

"Shut up Max. She was my bestfriend. Iggy's cooking buddy. Gazzy and Angel's older sister. AND FANG'S LITTLE SISTER!"

"You only knew her for two weeks! She isn't that important." Max scoffed.

Then, something nobody saw coming happened.

Nudge slapped Max. Hard.

"WHAT THE HELL NUDGE?"

"You deserved it." And with that Nudge stomped into the house. The rest of the flock followed.

? POV-

We had Maximum's mind completely in our control. Even the little mind reader didn't realize that it wasn't Maximum's mind thinking all of this.

Now that we have forced Maximum to get rid of the little witch the whole flock is against her. They will be much easier to capture now.

The flock will be mine.

**10 Reviews would make me really happy. *HINT HINT***

**Yeah, I have low standards. But again I'm sorry for being so lazy with this story. REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I really suck at this whole update thing. I'M SO SORRY GUYS!**

Life in the Flock

Chapter 19

NPOV- (Nicky)

My heart was pounding as I raced as fast as I could toward the sounds of pure terror. Each blood-curdling scream pushed me to move faster. I finally reached the door where the screams could be heard from. I whipped out my wand and blasted the door open.

Inside was the most terrifying scene.

The flock was fighting for their lives against hundreds of Erasers.

I ran in and began picking of Erasers using brute strength and magic. I turned to see the dead bodies of Angel and Gazzy. When did that even happen? My eyes widened in shock and filled up with grief.

I heard a piercing scream and turned in time to see Nudge and Iggy being murdered. I tried to run to save her, but my limbs weren't working. I struggled and screamed as I fought the invisible restraints.

Then Fang was dragged into the room.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! KILL ME, NOT HIM!" I screamed at the Erasers holding Fang.

"This is your entire fault. We wouldn't be killing you if it weren't for you" I stared at the Eraser in shock.

"No…"

They put a bullet through Fang's head. My whole world stopped. My brother was just murdered in front of me. I dropped to me knees and screamed.

…

I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and Zack's face filled my vision.

"Nicky thank god you woke up. You were screaming like crazy. What's going on?"

"Bad dream." I mumbled. His eyes softened as he saw my expression.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I retold my dream to him and he listened while holding me in his arms.

"What if that's what will happen to them? What if the school really does that because of me? They can't get hurt, I wouldn't be able to bear it." I whispered as I finished the retelling of my dream.

"That won't happen. They'll be fine, they were surviving long before they met us and they'll keep surviving."

"But what if they don't? What if Angel gets hurt? Gazzy? Nudge? Iggy? Fang? Even Max? I won't be able to live with myself. I can't even bear the thought of it." I said then buried my head in his chest.

"Nicky, if you're so worried. Then why don't we just go back?"

"We can't. Max is their leader, and she hates us. We can't be a part of the flock as long as she hates us." Zack sighed as I spoke. He's heard this excuse many times by now.

I slipped back into my bed and tried to go back to sleep.

FPOV-

I don't get it. I just don't get it. I never would have thought that Max would have done this. I flopped back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking. All I could think about was Nicky and Zack. I missed them so much. I'm not usually very emotional, but she's my sister and I just lost her. What if she gets hurt? Captured? Killed? I won't be able to live with myself.

I sat up straight as I heard an echoing bang ring throughout the house. I sprinted out the room and down the stairs to be met by a group of Erasers. The flock was already done their fighting for their lives. Without hesitation I threw myself into the fight and began taking out Erasers.

As I was dodging another blow, I turned to see Max just standing there. She wasn't fighting. Just standing there. As shock froze my body, the Eraser had a chance to shoot me with a tranquilizer gun.

I continued to stare in shock at Max as my whole world went black.

NPOV- (Nicky)

My eyes snapped open as the sunlight seeping through the window hit my face. I turned to Zack's bed and saw it empty. Panic filled my sluggish mind for a second before he walked out of the bathroom.

"Don't do that!" I shouted at him.

"Do what?" He asked slightly startled at my anger.

"Have me wake up to your empty bed, thinking you were captured." I mumbled as my brain finally began to wake up.

"Oh, well I'm sorry..?" He said still confused.

"Sorry. Don't ask. My mind isn't exactly going at full speed yet." His expression cleared then turned to one of amusement.

"You were always a really slow waker." He replied with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and stood up to make breakfast. In a few minutes I had a hot steaming breakfast ready.

"Looks great Nicky" Zack said as he gave me a sweet kiss. My lips tingled slightly and I smiled.

We ate breakfast in silence. I was thinking about what we were going to do now that we weren't with the flock.

"So, what are we going to do?" Zack asked voicing my thoughts.

"Not sure. We could just avoid capture. Or go to sch-" I stopped mid sentence as an unfamiliar feeling penetrated my mind. Zack slipped away from my gaze and my sight was filled with an entirely new image.

I was having a vision. That much I could tell.

I saw the flock sitting in the very same stone room that we were in when we first met. The school had captured them. I knew it would happen.

I then noticed Fang shouting at Max. I couldn't hear what they were saying as the image was fading from my sight. I tried to cling to it, but couldn't. I slipped back into reality.

Zack was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What just happened? One second you were talking to me, and then the next your eyes glaze over, you freeze, and you won't respond." He said looking completely freaked.

"I'll explain on the way. Pack up. The flock was captured."

**I know this is a cliff hanger and I'm sorry. But I'll have the next chapter up by the end of the week.**


End file.
